Why are you naked?
by ChiakiNanamemes
Summary: "Um..W-weiss?" Ruby turned bright red and avoided looking at her partner "Yes Ruby?" "W-Where are y-your pajamas?" Ruby stuttered, her face turning redder by the second "Huh?" Weiss tilted her head in confusion "Y-your naked.." Weiss's face turned bright red "Oh..." (Oneshot! WhiteRose with a little bit of bumblebee ((just a tiny little bit))


**Hey guys! So um...this is a thing ive been working on for the past couple of weeks! Its based off of a roleplay I did a while back so I hope you enjoy!**

It was late at night when Ruby Rose eventually got back to her dorm room. She and Jaune had been training and had gotten a little carried away so their session had run over. She walked into the room and sighed softly when thenheat hit her, the light was off and the sound of snoring could be heard. Ruby went over to her cupboard and started to strip out of her clothes and put on her pajamas, she shivered as the cold fabric touched her pale skin.

She climbed up onto her bed, not even noticing that the bed underneath her was empty, and got in under the blankets. Ruby turned on her side and her eyes widened when she saw what was next to her. It was non other than Weiss Schnee, the blankets pulled up to her chin and she was chewing on the blanket "Uh...Weiss?" Ruby said, poking the other girls cheek. Weiss made a small grumbling noise and pulled the blankets closer to herself "C'mon Weiss...Im tired..."Ruby pushed her over a little to make more room "Go away..." Weiss mumbled

"But your in my bed..."

"Wha..?" Weiss opened her eye slowly

"I said your in my bed..." Ruby's silver eyes met Weiss's blue ones.

"Oh.." Weiss's face turned a slight red "Do I...have to leave?" Weiss asked, with slight sadness in her voice. Ruby thought for a moment and then looked back at Weiss "Fine...you can stay" She smiled at her, Weiss sat up and the blankets fell down. "Um..W-weiss?" Ruby turned bright red and avoided looking at her partner "Yes Ruby?"

"W-Where are y-your pajamas?" Ruby stuttered, her face turning redder by the second "Huh?" Weiss tilted her head in confusion "Y-your naked.." Weiss's face turned bright red "Oh..."

"W-why?" Ruby looked down

"Why what?"

"W-why are you n-naked?"

"I..I-I have no idea..." Weiss gulped "Uh..d-do you want me to g-go?"

"You dont have to..." Ruby looked back up at Weiss and bit her lip. The room was dark but she could still make out all the details of the upperhalf of Weiss' body. "Your really pretty..." Ruby mumbled

"What was that?" Weiss pulled the blanket up to her chest as Ruby hitched up in her throat "Nothing...doesn't matter..." She hesitated for a moment before slowly putting her arm around Weiss "Y-you looked cold.." Ruby mumbled. Weiss pulled herself closer to the other and nuzzled into her "Your warm..."

Ruby's body started to shake slightly as she felt Weiss put her leg over her "U-um...Weiss?" Ruby gulped and bit her lip

"Yeah?"

"There's...something I-Ive wanted to s-say to you for a long t-time.." Ruby's voice trailed off towards the end, getting quieter with each word "I-I...I like y-you.." She blushed and squeezed her eyes shut. Weiss's eye widened and a dark blush spread to her cheeks "Oh..." Was all she could manage to say. Ruby moved herself away from the girl and turned her back to her "I'msorrythatwasstupid" She said in a jumbled rush and Weiss noticed she has small tear stains on her cheeks "Ruby...its fine..." Weiss moved herself closer to her and spooned her from behind "R-really?"

"Really...I promise.." Weiss nuzzled her face into Ruby's back. Ruby's breathing became heavy as Weiss pushed herself right up against her, she let out a small whimper and squeezed her thighs togther "Something wrong?" Weiss asked "I-Im fine..." Ruby let out a shaky breath and bit her lip before turning to face her, Ruby put her arm and Weiss's waist and the white haired girl smiled and pushed her body more against the younger girl's.

"Weiss..."

"What is it Ru-" Weiss was cut off by a pair of lips being pressed against her own, a shiver ran down her spine and her face heated up. Ruby's hands moved from Weiss' back and cupped her cheeks, both girls smiled into the kiss. The kiss was messy but perfect in so many ways. Ruby was the first to pull away "Ive wanted to do that for such a long time..." Ruby whispered

"Me too.." Ruby's face lit up and she pulled Weiss in again for another kiss, this one deeper than the first. Her tongue brushed against Weiss's bottom lip, this caused the older girl to pull away "T-too quick.." Weiss bit her lip and looked away "Oh god im such an idiot.." Ruby whimpered. Weiss looked back at the girl and pulled her into a tight hug "Your not an idiot...your perfect..." Weiss mumbled into her and Ruby blushed "and I feel a lot less weird about being naked now..."

"I dont mind.."

"Oh?" A small smirk apeared on Weiss's face

"Th-that was a joke. I'm not...I'm not perving on you or anything like that"

"I know your not, you dolt" Weiss giggled and Ruby rolled her eyes, but still smiled.

Weiss intertwined her legs with Ruby's "Okay...um..." she mumbled into her "I only have socks on and thats it..". Rubys face flushed red as she looked at the other and gave her a quick kiss "Okay...that's strangely attractive..."

"Oh? Is it now?"

"U-uh..yeah.." Ruby gulped as the girl pulled herself away from her and sat crossed leg, facing Ruby. "Your slightly over dressed.."

"Oh..um..I should probably sort that out..?" Weiss nodded at her and Ruby took a deep breath. Her body started to shake as she pulled her tank top over her head and she wore she saw the other girl lick her lips, next her hands move to the waistband of her pajama pants, sliding them down, leaving herself in just a pair of white panties. Weiss looked up and down Ruby's body and licked her lips "Maybe you shoulf take those off.." She gestured to the panties

"M-Maybe you should t-take them o-off for me.." Ruby blushed and bit her lip and she felt a pair off hands move down to her hips and pull the panties off "Much better..." Ruby looked down at herself, frowning at her small breasts "D-do I...do I look good?" Weiss smiled at her and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek "You look great!" Ruby wrapped her arms around Weiss and her blush started to fade.

"What. The. Fuck. Am. I. Looking. At?" The voice of her older sister made Ruby fall backward off of the bed and land onto the floor with a thud. "YANG!" She exclaimed as she sat up and tried to cover herself. Weiss was sitting on the top bunk and had pulled the blanket over herself, her face was as red as Yang's eyes were at this point. "What. The. Actual. Fuck.." Yang said, hopping down from her own bed,she marched over to them. "Uh...Your sleeping and this is all a dream?" Ruby tried to suggest

"Im pretty sure this isnt a dream..."

"It feels like one.." Ruby muttered

"Get out of the bed, Ice queen" Yang glared up at her, keeping her voice low "Come onnnnn, Yang.." Ruby whined as Weiss hopped down from the bed, leaving the blanket on the top bunk "I...have no idea where my clothes are.." Weiss mumbled and Ruby went over to their shared wardrobe and pulled her out one of her nightgowns, the her snowflake symbol on the bottom left hand side of it. She handed it to the white haired girl before bending down to pick up her own clothes that had falled of the bed and onto the floor.

"Yang...I think your over reacting..." Ruby stated as she and Weiss put their clothes on. "Really? I just woke up to find my little sister in bed with her partner, both naked and kissing!" At this point, Yang's hair was flaming and her voice had been loudned into a half shout. There was a shuffle from the otherside of the room, specifically Blake's bed "Nyah...Will you all shut up?" The faunus's girl mumbled while sitting up, rubbing her eyes tiredly "Some of us are trying to sleep..."

"Hehe...sorry to wake you from you cat-nap,Blakey.." Yang chuckled, reciving a groan from Blake "Not funny.."

"Annywaayy.." Yang turned back to the two girls, her eyes still red "And?" Was all Ruby said in response to Yang's previous outburst, this caused her sister to become even madder "WHY WERE YOU NAKED?"

"IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"

"YOU ARE MY BUSSINESS!" Yang growled out

"I'M NOT A CHILD ANYMORE"

Yang opened her mouth to shout back but she could only mumble out "You are to me..."

Ruby sighed and went over to hug her sister "Yang...this isn't...I love her..." The blonde nodded her head mumbling an apology. "This just kind of happened. I wouldn't have wanted you to find out like this" Ruby admitted and Weiss looked over to them and cleared her throat "May we go back to bed now?" She asked in a hushed tone and Yang nodded "You may..." Ruby got up onto the bed and offered her hand out to the other, Weiss blushes and took it , pulling herself up onto the dangerously supported bed. "I love you..." Weiss said when they were both finally lying down and in a comfortable postion. Ruby smiled and pressed a soft kiss to her lips "I love you too..."

 **So...Yeah! Tell me what you think :3 *Salutes***


End file.
